Ashley had to do problems 45 through 83 for homework last week. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 45 through 83, we can subtract 44 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 39. We see that Ashley did 39 problems. Notice that she did 39 and not 38 problems.